The present disclosure relates to a system, components and methodologies for improved presentation of available parking spaces. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system, components and methodologies that enable in-vehicle access to information from a plurality of parking information sources regarding the availability of parking spaces monitored by those sources.
The infrastructure for parking availability data is quickly developing in cities in the United States and elsewhere. Some of that data is updated only relatively infrequently, for example, on an hourly basis or more, while other data is kept current more frequently or even in real time. In some cases, streets and parking garages are equipped with sensors that detect and report available parking spaces. However, the availability of parking data may not be generally known, and/or may be available from a plurality of sources and therefore difficult to compile, organize, and/or sort to reveal spaces that may be of interest to a particular driver on a particular occasion.